1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tracheostomy device or system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for swivelly connecting a tracheostomy tube to the neckplate in such a device or system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A variety of tracheostomy devices and system exist in the prior art for providing a bypass supply of air or mixture of gases to a patient. Such devices are commonly used to bypass an obstruction in a portion of the patient's throat or breathing passage or to otherwise assist in providing oxygen to the patient's lungs. The surgical procedure involved is referred to as a tracheotomy. Typically, an incision is made in front of the patient's neck and trachea so that a tracheostomy tube can be inserted through the opening defined by the incision and into the patient's breathing passage or trachea.
A tracheostomy device or system typically includes a tracheostomy tube which extends through the opening in the patient's neck and into the trachea and a neckplate or neck engaging portion which engages the surface of the patient's neck. The proximal end of the tracheostomy tube includes a trach head for connection within an opening provided in the neckplate. Preferably such connection is a swivel connection with means being provided for swivelly connecting the trach head to pins or pivot points positioned on opposite sides of the opening in the neckplate. As used herein, the term trach head is intended to mean that portion at the proximal end of the tracheostomy tube which is connected with the neckplate.
In tracheostomy devices of the prior art, both the trach head and the neckplate are constructed from relatively rigid materials. Because of this, swivelly mounting the trach head within the opening in the neckplate has been a problem. In many prior devices, this connection is accomplished by heating or otherwise thermally processing the trach head and physically deforming the same so that the pivot holes on the trach head receive the pivot or swivel pins associated with the neckplate. After connection, the trach head is allowed to cool and resume its normal shape. Unfortunately, however, some deformity of the trach head continues to exist. This could result in an imperfect seal between these two elements which in turn can adversely affect the performance of the tracheostomy device. Further, the existing processes of swivelly connecting the trach head to the neckplate do not facilitate high speed production. Thus, such prior process are labor intensive and costly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved tracheostomy device or system having an improved swivel connection mechanism. A further need exists for an improved apparatus and method for swivelly connecting the trach head to the neckplate in a tracheostomy device without deformation of the trach head or neckplate and without thermal processing. A still further need exists for such an apparatus and method which is cost effective and capable of high speed production.